robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mute
Mute was a wedge-shaped robot with front and rear flippers which competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. Prior to Series 7, Mute finished as runner-up in the 'New Blood' championship in Extreme Series 2, losing in the final to Storm 2. Mute reached the semi-finals of Series 7, eventually being thrown out of the arena by Firestorm 5. The front flipper opened outwards in similar fashion to Cassius and Firestorm, while the rear flipper was more of a lifting arm, similar to that of Steg-O-Saw-Us and G.B.H. 2. The flipper was often unreliable in its power, as it often launched Mute high into the air whilst self-righting, unlike most self-righters that only pushed the robot onto its wheels. Frequently, it would often throw itself around and onto its back again, which ultimately cost it in Series 7 after it flipped itself too close to the arena wall. Daring not to right itself, in case it flipped itself out of the arena, Firestorm 5 was quick to finish it off. People refer to Mute's flipper as "Opening the wrong way." As Mute's shape, size and the way the flipper looks confuses people, making them think it's a rear-hinged flipper. Today the robot is retired. It most notably finished as runner-up in the 2004 Roaming Robots competition. Robot History Extreme 2 In Mute’s first fight, it nearly went out when it drove down the pit. However, Terror Turtle had been flipped very early on in the fight, (despite not being counted out) so Mute and Roobarb went through. Mute won the heat semi-final against Mr Nasty on a judge’s decision, because it had flipped Mr Nasty several times, and it appeared that Mr Nasty had lost drive on one side, because it was only moving round in circles. Mute won the heat final on a judge’s decision, having pushed Roobarb around the arena for most of the fight, flipping it several times, and nearly getting Roobarb out of the arena at one point, the psychedelic robot fortunate to keep itself in. The first round of the grand final was quite controversial. Mute got one flip on Cedric Slammer, but then both robots seemed to break down. The judges gave a split decision (two to one) to Mute. In the grand final, Storm 2 drove side on at Mute, which prevented it from using its flipper. Then, Mute suddenly used its flipper, but Storm landed on its wheels. Mute got one last good flip in the dying seconds of the fight, but Storm 2 still won on a judges' decision. Series 7 At the start of Mute’s first round battle, it pushed Demolition Man straight into Shunt’s CPZ. Demolition Man appeared to not be moving properly, as it could not escape Shunt’s CPZ. Mute and Judge Shred 3 then attacked Corkscrew Two, with Judge Shred 3 flipping it straight over. Judge Shred 3 then ended the battle by overturning Demolition Man, before flipping out Corkscrew Two. Mute were then drawn up against the tenth seeds Behemoth. Behemoth got the first flip in, but Mute flicked itself back over, and landed on Behemoth’s top. This did some internal damage to Behemoth, who got stuck in forward gear. Mute was then through to the heat final. It almost looked like Mute would lose the heat final, as it constantly failed to self right properly, as its flipper was too powerful, but in the last few seconds of the match, Judge Shred 3 seemed to stop moving forwards. Judge Shred 3 was not counted out officially, but Mute still won on a judge’s decision. Mute’s dream ended in round one of the semi finals, though, as it was drawn against the second seeds Firestorm 5. Firestorm 5 flipped Mute around, and Mute, once again, could not self right properly due to the flippers power. Firestorm pushed Mute against the arena side wall, from which Mute dared not use it’s flipper for fear of flipping itself out, before Firestorm 5 flipped Mute out of the arena. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 1 Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:New Blood Finalists Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:new Blood Competitors Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena